


Syvää vettä

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drugs, First War with Voldemort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joka päivä Sirius on hieman kauempana, ja lopulta vesi on niin syvää, ettei Remus pysty enää seuraamaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syvää vettä

Sota tekee heistä kaikista hulluja, kyllähän hän sen tietää. Peter vilkuilee olkansa yli jästibaarissa. Lily yrittää hymyillä niin kuin ennenkin, mutta suupielet eivät enää taivu samalla tavalla. James vitsailee enemmän kuin ikinä. Remus itse tietää valvovansa liian myöhään ja heräävänsä liian aikaisin, istuvansa aamukolmelta sohvalla kädet sylissä ja miettivänsä keittiön ylähyllyllä olevaa viskipulloa, _ehkä se auttaisi tällä kertaa_ , ja kuitenkin hän istuu siinä aamuun asti. Sirius nousee hieman ennen seitsemää ja löytää hänet siitä, katsoo häntä pitkään eikä sano mitään.  
  
Hän ei tiedä mitä kuvitteli. Koulussa kaikki tuntui vielä helpommalta, kaukaisemmalta, vähän kuin olisi katsonut ikkunan takaa miten kaikki sortuu. Ja nyt hän itse seisoo tässä, maa vapisee eikä hän tiedä mitä tehdä.  
  
Silti hän tuntee jonkin uuden kylmän liikahtavan sisällään, kun Sirius pysähtyy kynnykselle käsi yhä ovenkarmilla ja sanoo _Kuutamo, näin Reguluksen._ Siriuksen silmät ovat suuret ja otsa on rypyssä ja rystyset ovat puristamisesta valkoiset ja hän katsoo Remusta niin tiiviisti, ettei Remus pysty kääntämään katsettaan pois.  
  
”Regulus on kuollut”, Remus kuulee sanovansa.  
  
Sirius vetää syvään henkeä. ”Minä näin hänet. Kadulla. Sen kahvilan vieressä, joka suljettiin viime viikolla. Hän pysähtyi siihen ja sytytti tupakan ja tuijotti minua.”  
  
”Ehkä se oli joku samannäköinen”, Remus sanoo hitaasti ja tuntee, miten palaset loksahtavat irti paikoiltaan ja siirtyvät ihan vähäsen, kun Sirius astuu askeleen lähemmäs ja lopulta irrottaa katseensa hänestä, ravistelee vähän päätään ja nielaisee kankean näköisesti.  
  
”Minä näin hänen kasvonsa”, Sirius mutisee, kävelee keittiöön ja istuu pöydän ääreen, ”näin hänen kasvonsa, se oli Regulus.”  
  
”Pitäisikö mennä käymään Jamesilla ja Lilyllä”, Remus ehdottaa. Hän haluaisi nousta siitä sohvalta ja kävellä Siriuksen luokse, mutta jostain syystä hän ei pysty, jalat tuntuvat raskailta ja Siriuksen hartiat ovat kireät, eikä hänellä todella ole mitään sanottavaa. ”Tai baarissa vaikka. Tuntuu että koko ajan ollaan vain täällä.”  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä otsa rypyssä ja nyökkää sitten hitaasti. ”Mennään vain. Helvetti, minä… luulin nähneeni hänet.”  
  
_Hän on kuollut_ , Remus tahtoisi sanoa mutta ei sano. Sirius katsoo häntä pitkään ja ryhtyy sitten keittämään kahvia.  
  
**  
  
Ilta on kylmä, taivaalta tihkuu vettä ja oikeastaan se tuntuu siltä kuin kävelisi sumuttimen läpi kuumana kesäpäivänä, paitsi että tämä ei ole lempeää vettä, ja Remus palelee sormia ja varpaita myöten. Kahden villapaidan ja yhden nahkatakin läpi hän tietää, että Siriuskin palelee. Heidän olkapäänsä painuvat toisiaan vasten ja hänen tekee mieli sulkea silmänsä hetkeksi, ehkä hän on hieman humalassa. Sirius vilkuilee ympärilleen ja Remus aikoo kysyä, miksi he eivät ilmiinny, hän voisi tehdä sen, mutta silloin Sirius vetää häntä takin liepeestä vielä vähän lähemmäs ja hän päättää antaa olla.  
  
”Tuntuu että koko maailma seuraa meitä”, Sirius sanoo äänellä, jonka nipin napin kuulee.  
  
”Ei kukaan seuraa meitä”, Remus sanoo ja puree alahuultaan, kun Siriuksen vasen käsivarsi hipaisee hänen farkkujensa taskua.  
  
”Ei sitä tiedä”, Sirius mutisee ja Remus odottaa jotain lisää, mutta Siriuksen sormet osuvat joka askeleella hänen jalkaansa ja pian hän unohtaa, mistä he keskustelivat.  
  
Lopulta he ovat niin lähellä, ettei enää edes kannata ilmiintyä. Remus kiskoo tihkusateesta nihkeät vaatteet yltään ja menee lämpimään suihkuun, nojaa päätään vaaleanharmaita kaakeleita vasten ja antaa veden juosta ylitseen ja miettii että ehkä yksi lasillinen, ehkä se auttaisi. Kun hän tulee takaisin olohuoneeseen, Sirius istuu yhä märissä vaatteissaan sohvalla ja tuijottaa keittiöön otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sirius säpsähtää ja vilkaisee häntä nopeasti niin kuin olisi yllättynyt siitä, että hän on paikalla.  
  
”Kuuletko?” Sirius kysyy.  
  
Remus ei kuule mitään.  
  
”Askeleita”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Remus vetää syvään henkeä. Yläkerran jästipariskunta, tietenkin. Hän olisi helpottunut jos häntä ei väsyttäisi niin paljon.  
  
”Otetaanko lasilliset?” Remus kysyy ja kävelee keittiöön. Lattia tuntuu kylmältä paljaita jalkoja vasten ja hän tietää, että Sirius tuijottaa hänen selkäänsä, mutta juuri nyt hän on liian väsynyt miettimään, mitä sille asialle pitäisi tehdä. Hän pysähtyy siihen kaapin eteen ja avaa oven hitaasti ja katsoo pulloa, jonka hän itse on asetellut niin että se olisi vähän vaikeampi ottaa.  
  
Kun hän kääntyy pullo kädessään takaisin kohti Siriusta, Sirius katsoo häntä suu tiukkana viivana.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoo. Remus laskee pullon pöydälle ja ottaa sitten molemmin käsin tukea. Kello on melkein kaksi, hän on juonut jo muutaman tänään, Jamesin vitsit olivat ohuempia kuin koskaan, hän ei pysty tähän nyt. Hän ei ehkä pysty tähän koskaan, mutta ei varsinkaan nyt.  
  
”Helvetti”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa, ”luulin ihan todella että näin hänet, _tiedän_ että hän on kuollut mutta olin hetken ihan varma, ja tiedätkö, tuntuu siltä että kaikki on ihan sekaisin, enkä ollut edes hautajaisissa.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo niin hitaasti ja selkeästi kuin pystyy, ”minä en – ”  
  
”Voisimme kuolla huomenna”, Sirius keskeyttää hänet äänellä joka on melkein vihainen, ”Kuutamo, _huomenna._ ”  
  
”En pysty.”  
  
”Vitut”, Sirius sanoo, ”makaat vain paikallasi ja nukut niin kuin muutenkin ja teeskentelet vaikka että olet omalla sohvallasi.”  
  
Remus vetää syvään henkeä ja juo sen lasillisen, vaikka tietää ettei se auta.  
  
”Tämän kerran”, Sirius sanoo, tai ehkä hän vain kuvittelee. Hänen hiuksensa ovat vielä vähän märät eikä hän tiedä mitä pitäisi tehdä, hän kantaa tyynynsä Siriuksen sänkyyn ja katsoo, miten Sirius asettautuu peiton väliin ja kääntää hänelle selkänsä, varmaan rohkaisuksi. Hän miettii uutisia ja killan suunnitelmia ja sitä miten ohut olo hänellä on useimpina päivinä, ikään kuin hän olisi hukannut itsensä jonnekin matkan varrelle. Siriuksen hartiat ovat kireät ja hengitys on liian nopeaa ja Remus kuulee omat sydämenlyöntinsä. Lakanat tuoksuvat Siriukselta. Hän asettautuu selälleen makaamaan, riittävän lähelle mutta kuitenkin niin kauas, etteivät he aivan koske toisiinsa.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ” _ole kiltti.”_  
  
Useimpina päivinä hän on kauhuissaan. Silti hän jotenkin nousee sohvalta aamulla ja keittää teetä ja lukee päivän lehden ja menee killan kokouksiin ja silloin tällöin, kun Dumbledore lähettää hänet jonnekin, hän menee sinnekin ja välillä hän katsoo peiliin eikä tunnista itseään.  
  
Siriuksen iho on lämmin, paljon lämpimämpi kuin hänen kätensä, ja Siriuksen hiukset ovat vieläkin vähän märät tihkusateesta. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja painaa nenänsä Siriuksen niskaa vasten ja pidättää sitten hengitystään, mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Hän odottaa ja odottaa ja sitten hän tajuaa, että Sirius hengittää nyt tasaisemmin ja rauhallisesti ja että hänen oma sydämensä hakkaa niin lujaa, että se on jo melkein pelottavaa. Hän miettii, että Siriuksen iho tuoksuu kummallisen hyvälle baarista ja tupakansavusta huolimatta ja että miten naurettavaa on, että hän edelleen pelkää _tätä_ vaikka on nähnyt viimeisen vuoden aikana useamman ihmisen kaatuvan maahan kuin koskaan kuvitteli näkevänsä.  
  
Kumpikaan heistä ei saa unta. Remus valvoo kasvot painettuina Siriuksen niskaan ja miettii sitä viskilasia, hän on humalassa, totta kai on. Sirius hengittää tasaisesti eikä sano mitään, kun Remus painaa kätensä hänen lapaluidensa väliin.  
  
**  
  
Sirius istuu parvekkeella polttamassa. Remus miettii naapureita ja imelää tuoksua, joka leviää asuntoon ja tarttuu Siriuksen hiuksiin ja ihoon, ja kääntyy ympäri, kävelee keittiöön ja laittaa kahvin tippumaan. Aurinko on noussut, hän on nukkunut ehkä kolme tuntia ja se tuntuu saavutukselta. Sirius ei luultavasti nukkunut yhtään.  
  
Kun Remuksella on kahvikuppi kädessään ja hän istuu alas pöydän ääreen, hän tajuaa että Sirius tuijottaa häntä lasin läpi savuke yhä toisessa kädessään.  
  
He syövät aamupalaa yhdessä mutta eivät sano mitään. Remus ei ole varma, ovatko he lopettaneet puhumisen viime viikkoina vai eivätkö he koskaan jutelleet tämän enempää, mutta nyt heidän välillään on hiljaisuus, joka tuntuu täyttävän koko tilan eivätkä Remuksen sanat enää mahdu minnekään. Ja aina kun avaa suunsa hän miettii vain sitä, miten hän on nukkunut kaksi viikkoa Siriuksen sängyssä, eikä se johdu siitä että hän juo toisinaan viskiä iltaisin ja toisinaan ei, eikä se johdu siitä että he molemmat ovat niin peloissaan etteivät pysty nukkumaan, eikä se johdu siitä miten James aina killan kokousten jälkeen halaa Lilyä tiukkaan ja painaa kasvonsa hänen hiuksiinsa ja näyttää niin sietämättömän onnelliselta siitä että hänellä on joku, eikä se johdu edes siitä että Sirius tuntuu pelkäävän naapureiden ääniä vaikka Remus sanoisi kuinka monta kertaa, etteivät ne mitään tarkoita, ei kukaan kuuntele heitä seinän takaa, ei kukaan seuraa heitä.  
  
Niinpä hän ei sano mitään.  
  
Illalla hän kömpii taas sänkyyn muutaman minuutin Siriuksen jälkeen, ja Sirius asettaa kämmenensä hänen paljaan vatsansa päälle ja hän säpsähtää mutta Sirius ei välitä. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja odottaa ja Sirius silittää hänen vatsaansa ja rintakehäänsä ja kaikki on niin kummallista, koko maailma on ylösalaisin, ja hänestä tuntuu, että ehkä juuri tässä olisi järkeä, jos hän vain pystyisi antamaan sille mahdollisuuden.  
  
Aamulla hän tietää, ettei Sirius ole nukkunut ollenkaan, ja Sirius istuu parvekkeella ja hän ottaa pitkän suihkun ja istuu lopulta lattialle ja kuuma vesi loppuu ja hän antaa kylmän valua päälleen ja kaikki on sekaisin.  
  
**  
  
”Taas”, Sirius sanoo, ”näin hänet _taas_ , Kuutamo, tiedän että se on mahdotonta mutta hän oli ihan lähellä, hän seisoi kadun toisella puolella ja katsoi minua ja hymyili ja – ”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus kuulee sanovansa ohuella, venyneellä äänellä. Sirius pysähtyy kesken lauseen suu vielä puolittain auki ja katsoo häntä ja hän näkee sen Siriuksen silmistä, Sirius tietää ettei hän usko ja hän tietää että Sirius on tosissaan ja se tuntuu ehkä pahemmalta kuin mikään muu, se tuntuu siltä kuin hän olisi viimeinen ihminen koko maailmassa.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoo aivan hiljaa, ”olen pahoillani, _olen pahoillani –_ ”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoo ja tajuaa että he halaavat ja sekin on erilaista, erilaista kuin Peterin optimistinen taputus olkapäälle tai Jamesin halaus, joka rutistaa kylkiluut kasaan puolessa sekunnissa ja on sitten ohi. Sirius painaa sormensa hänen niskaansa ja hän painaa nenänsä Siriuksen kaulaa vasten. Siriuksen toinen käsi on hänen alaselällään ja hän tietää, että Sirius vetää häntä lähemmäs, että heidän lantionsa puristuvat toisiaan vasten ja että hän ei voi piilottaa mitään, mutta hänellä ei ole enää voimia yrittää lopettaa sitä, ja sitä paitsi Sirius on kai tiennyt koko ajan. He ovat molemmat tienneet koko ajan.  
  
Sirius suutelee häntä otsalle. Hän hengittää raskaasti Siriuksen kaulaa vasten, ja sitten seinän takaa naapurista kuuluu kolahdus ja Sirius on hetkessä kauempana, tuijottaa seinää ja tuijottaa häntä ja hän haluaa sanoa ettei ole mitään hätää, mutta hän on niin väsynyt valehtelemaan ettei pysty. Kun Sirius on rauhoittunut vähän, Remus sulkee itsensä kylpyhuoneeseen, nojaa toisen käden lavuaaria vasten ja vetää toisella vetoketjun auki. Peili tuntuu kylmältä otsaa vasten, se ei kestä kauaa eikä hän jaksa enää edes yrittää ajatella jotakin toista.  
  
**  
  
”Kuutamo”, James sanoo ojentautuen häntä kohti lattian poikki. Sirius on mennyt parvekkeelle polttamaan, Peter istuu sohvan edessä ja katsoo heitä molempia vuorotellen.  
  
”Kuutamo”, James sanoo uudestaan ja vilkaisee parveketta kohti niin nopeasti, ettei varmaan itse edes huomaa sitä, ”onko kaikki hyvin? Tai siis… niin hyvin kuin nyt voi kuvitella?”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa ja nielaisee.  
  
”Remus?” Peter kysyy huolestuneella äänellä ja nojautuu hänkin lähemmäs, ja Remus haluaa äkkiä olla missä tahansa muualla, vaikka Siriuksen kanssa parvekkeella, hän voisi katsoa miten Sirius laittaa savukkeen syrjään ja nojaa takaraivonsa ikkunalasia vasten ja rentoutuu edes hetkeksi, ja Jamesin ja Peterin huoli ja ehkä hänen omansakin pysyisivät turvallisesti ikkunalasin takana, eikä mikään olisi ihan totta.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo, ja kuulostaa siltä kuin hänen oma äänensä tulisi jostain kaukaa, ”ei kai. Mutta…”  
  
”Mutta”, James toistaa.  
  
”Mutta”, Remus sanoo, ”mitä nyt voi enää odottaa.”  
  
James katsoo häntä ja haluaa selvästi sanoa jotain, hän näkee sen kyllä, James on helvetin huolissaan, Peterkin on, ja silti kumpikaan heistä ei näe miten Sirius tulee illalla kotiin ja pelkää kaikkea, puhuu tummista hahmoista jotka seurasivat kadulla, katsoo Remusta silmiin ja odottaa että hän uskoo ja tietää ettei hän enää pysty. Ja Remus sanoo samat asiat kerta toisensa jälkeen, ei siellä ole ketään, ei kukaan seuraa sinua, ja eihän hän ole _varma_ mutta hän on riittävän varma, ja hän on paikalla kun Sirius nousee yöllä ylös ja kävelee ympäri huonetta ja kuuntelee askeleita yläkerrasta, ja kun Sirius sanoo viidettä kertaa nähneensä Reguluksen kadulla.  
  
”Jos voisin tehdä jotain”, James sanoo ohuella äänellä.  
  
Sirius avaa parvekkeen oven, katsoo heitä kaikkia vuorotellen ja istuutuu sitten lattialle heidän väliinsä. Siriuksen polvi osuu Remuksen reiteen ja hän kääntää katseensa muualle, ja James kertoo että Harry on lähes oppinut ryömimään ja Sirius poimii viskipullon lattialta.  
  
**  
  
Remus herää askeliin jotka pysähtyvät ovelle ja vetävät sen auki nopealla liikkeellä, eikä hän voi uskoa sitä, hän ei ole nukkunut kunnon yötä viikkoihin ja nyt hän nukahtaa kesken illan sohvalle. Sitten Sirius on kynnyksellä, painaa oven takanaan kiinni niin nopeasti kuin pystyy ja mutisee loitsuja joista vain yhden Remus tunnistaa, ja kylmä tunne leviää hänen vatsaansa. Hän suoristaa selkänsä ja yrittää olla hereillä, läsnä, mahdollisimman rauhallinen ja vakaa ja rohkea, kaikkea mitä hän ei todellisuudessa ole.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoo selkä ovea vasten, ” _vettä,_ kadut ovat täynnä vettä.”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa mutta lause jää puolitiehen, ei ole mitään sanottavaa, ja silti Sirius on tällä kertaa onnistunut pysäyttämään hänet, _vettä_. Eihän sellaista voi kuvitella.  
  
”Vettä”, hän toistaa hitaasti ja Sirius nyökkää, tuijottaa häntä silmiin ja näyttää melkein toiveikkaalta niin kuin ajattelisi että _nyt kerrankin, kerrankin Remus uskoo minua_ , ja Remuksesta tuntuu että jos hänessä on vielä ollut jotain ehjää, nyt se särkyy.  
  
”Yritin päästä kotiin mutta se kesti ikuisuuden”, Sirius sanoo ja kävelee hitaasti huoneen poikki, istuu Remuksen viereen sohvalle ja nousee heti takaisin ylös, ”piti kahlata vedessä, sitä oli polviin asti, sitä oli – ”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo hampaidensa välistä, hän ei kestä tätä enää, hän haluaisi ottaa Siriusta käsivarresta kiinni ja raahata takaisin kadulle ja kysyä että näkyykö vettä, näkyykö. Hän ei uskalla ajatella mitä Sirius vastaisi.  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä ja jokin valahtaa pois olkapäiltä. Sirius putoaa istumaan alas sohvalle ja Remus siirtyy vähän poispäin ja sitten taas lähemmäs. Tekee mieli lähettää pöllö Jamesille, voisiko hän tehdä sen, olisiko se liikaa? James tulisi tänne ja istuisi Siriuksen kanssa sohvalla ja Remus voisi lukita itsensä kylpyhuoneeseen ja nojata seinää vasten ja sulkea silmänsä.  
  
”Vittu”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa, painaa takaraivonsa sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja tuijottaa kattoa silmät kiinni, ”vitun vitun vittu. Remus, mitä hittoa minä… mitä… eihän siellä ole vettä.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Remus kuulee sanovansa.  
  
”Ei siellä ole mitään vitun vettä”, Sirius sanoo hitaasti. ”Se vain… me ei selvitä tästä. Ei voida selvitä. Ei ainakaan kaikki.”  
  
Remus ei sano mitään.  
  
Sirius ei puhu enää koko iltana. Remus keittää teetä ja istuu keittiön pöydän ääressä juomassa sitä ja seuraa kuinka Sirius lukee kirjaa sohvannurkassa eikä kertaakaan käännä sivua. Puoli kahdeltatoista Remus on niin väsynyt ettei jaksa istua. Sirius seuraa häntä makuuhuoneeseen ja pujottautuu sänkyyn hänen viereensä ja Remus painaa kasvonsa hänen niskaansa ja silmänsä kiinni ja yrittää hengittää.  
  
**  
  
”Kuutamo.”  
  
Remus pitää silmänsä kiinni. On liian aikaista, hän on nukkunut muutaman tunnin ja herännyt sitten mutta on liian aikaista nousta ylös, päivästä tulee liian pitkä, ei ole mitään minne mennä. Hän tuntee miten Sirius nojautuu lähemmäs häntä ja haluaa kääntyä pois mutta ei uskalla.  
  
” _Kuutamo_ ”, Sirius sanoo uudestaan, ”avaa silmät.”  
  
Remus avaa, vastahakoisesti. Siriuksen kasvot ovat parinkymmenen sentin päässä hänestä, harmaat silmät etsivät jotain hänen kasvoiltaan eikä hän jaksa edes arvailla mitä. Ikkunan takana sataa vettä, kello ei varmaan ole vielä edes viittä.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sirius sanoo. ”Olen ihan helvetin pahoillani.”  
  
”Älä ole”, Remus sanoo hitaasti.  
  
”Mutta”, Sirius sanoo, ”Remus – ”  
  
Remus nielaisee. Siriuksen käsi on hänen olkapäällään, sormet tuntuvat viileiltä hänen ihoaan vasten, hänen tekee mieli samaan aikaan nojata kättä vasten ja pyyhkäistä se pois. Hänen tekee mieli suudella Siriuksen sormia ja toisaalta nousta ylös sängystä ja lukita itsensä kylpyhuoneeseen ja pysyä siellä. Kaikki on naurettavaa, kaikki on ylösalaisin, hän pakenee ihmistä jolla on kaikkein eniten merkitystä ja joka on kaikkein eniten sekaisin, ja joka päivä on vähän vaikeampi katsoa kuinka Sirius kuuntelee askelia yläkerrasta ja vähän vaikeampi olla takertumatta Siriuksen olkapäihin, olla painamatta Siriusta makuuhuoneen seinää vasten ja -  
  
Sirius pitää hänen olkapäästään kiinni niin lujaa että melkein sattuu ja suutelee häntä suulle. Hän aikoo kiroilla tai mitä tahansa, mutta Siriuksen toinen käsi on hänen niskassaan ja sanat tulevat ulos sekavana ryöppynä Siriuksen suuta vasten ja hän päätyy vain puremaan Siriusta huuleen. Hän yrittää pyytää anteeksi ja Sirius mumisee hänelle jotakin, mistä ei saa mitään selvää. Veri maistuu hänen suussaan ja hän yrittää hengittää mutta Sirius on liian lähellä, Sirius Sirius _Sirius_ , eikä missään ole ollut mitään järkeä enää pitkään aikaan.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius mutisee, ”anna minun, ole kiltti, minä - ”  
  
Remus tarrautuu kiinni Siriuksen olkapäihin. Sänky narisee, ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä, ei hän koskaan tarkoittanut tätä. Hän tiesi kyllä, tavallaan, mutta ajatteli ettei se koskaan tapahtuisi, hänestä ei olisi siihen, mutta nyt hänen kätensä etsivät paikkaa Siriuksen selällä ja painavat Siriusta alemmaksi, ja heidän hampaansa kolisevat toisiinsa ja Sirius ei välitä, tuntuu että Sirius ei välitä mistään. Remus vetää henkeä ja Sirius puree häntä kevyesti kaulaan, ja voi helvetti, voi helvetin helvetti, hehän ovat palasina, ei heistä ole tähän, he ovat hulluja molemmat mutta silti, silti hän painaa päätään tyynyä vasten niin lujaa kuin pystyy ja nostaa lantiotaan ja tajuaa melkein nauravansa, kun kuulee Siriuksen huulten välistä purkautuvan äännähdyksen.  
  
Luultavasti kaikki johtuu sodasta, sota on saanut heidät pois sijoiltaan, sota on työntänyt heidän elämänsä pois radaltaan ja saa heidät tekemään hulluja asioita, mutta kyllähän hän tietää ettei se ole totta. Hän etsii Siriuksen kasvot ja suutelee lujempaa ja Sirius hymyilee hänen huuliaan vasten, voi _luoja_ , Sirius puristaa sormensa kiinni hänen lantioonsa ja hän koettaa hillitä itseään ja Sirius _nauraa_ , Sirius nauraa hänen kaulaansa ja työntää vasemman kätensä hänen bokseriensa vyötärönauhasta sisään eikä hän sano mitään, ei yhtään mitään. Sirius suutelee häntä leuan alle ja korvan viereen ja kaulakuoppaan ja suutelee pitkin hänen rintakehäänsä ja samaan aikaan Siriuksen lämmin käsi pitelee häntä, hän yrittää hengittää mutta Siriuksen ei tarvitse tehdä juuri mitään, muutama sekunti vain, hän yrittää ajatella kauppareissuja ja maitopurkkeja ja mitä tahansa, mutta hän haistaa Siriuksen ihon ja tuntee Siriuksen kosketuksen ja kaikki muu katoaa häneltä. Hän ajattelee Siriusta alasti, juuri tässä, tässä sängyn reunalla, ja he olisivat nukkuneet edes muutaman yön ja syöneet niin kuin tavalliset ihmiset eivätkä olisi niin helvetin kauhuissaan koko ajan, ja hän painaisi sormensa Siriuksen niskaan ja Siriuksen polvet olisivat lattialla ja ylävartalo sängyn päällä ja hiukset takussa niskassa ja hän käskisi Siriuksen pysyä hiljaa ja työntäisi -  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoo hänen korvaansa, ”Kuutamo, _Kuutamo_ , minun pitää, anteeksi, minun - ”  
  
Hän painaa suunsa Siriuksen suuta vasten ja loput Siriuksen sanoista sulavat mössöksi. Hän kuulee oman hengityksensä ja Siriuksen hengityksen ja olohuoneen seinäkellon ja hänellä on niin raskas olo, nyt hän voisi nukahtaa, mutta Sirius painaa lantiotaan häntä vasten ja suutelee häntä ja hän kääntää heidät molemmat niin nopealla eleellä että yllättyy itsekin, asettaa kyynärvartensa Siriuksen rintakehän päälle ihan niin kuin Sirius nyt saattaisi olla lähdössä johonkin, kuljettaa sormiaan lantion luiden päällä ja boksereiden reunaa pitkin ja lopulta ottaa Siriuksen käteensä, ja Sirius haukkoo henkeä hänen suutaan vasten.  
  
Hän sulkee silmänsä ja kuvittelee miten sade osuu ikkunalasiin ja miten Siriuksen selkä nousee kaarelle ja rintakehä kohoaa ja laskee taas ja miten Sirius toistaa hänen nimeään kaiken sen tiheän hengityksen välissä niin hiljaa ettei siitä melkein saa selvää.  
  
**  
  
Sirius keittää kahvia. Remus istuu sohvalla ja miettii ettei hän ehkä nuku enää koskaan kunnollista yötä eikä sillä ole juurikaan väliä. Kunhan hänellä vain on tämä.  
  
James tulee käymään ennen kymmentä, vetää Remuksen sivuun ja kysyy _onko hän yhtään parempi_ , eikä Remus osaa sanoa mitään, kohauttaa vain olkapäitään ja katsoo Jamesin ohi Siriusta, joka siivoaa keittiötä ja yrittää näyttää siltä kuin ei tietäisi mistä he puhuvat.  
  
Kun James on mennyt, Sirius painaa Remuksen kirjahyllyä vasten ja suutelee häntä kömpelösti kaikkialle ja se tuntuu päivänvalossa jotenkin vielä uskomattomammalta. Remus puree itseään huuleen ollakseen sanomatta mitään tyhmää, kun Sirius pudottautuu polvilleen lattialle ja avaa hänen vetoketjunsa. Hän puristaa sormensa Siriuksen hiusten sekaan ja myöhemmin Sirius sanoo että ei se haittaa, _ei se haittaa Kuutamo, haluatko kahvia._  
  
Sirius luulee että jokainen ääni kadulta on vastaus heidän keskusteluunsa. Remus sanoo samat asiat yhä uudestaan, _ei kukaan seuraa meitä, ei kukaan kuuntele meitä_ ja välillä hän tekee sen huonosti, joskus hän on kärsivällinen ja ystävällinen ja silittää Siriuksen hiuksia tai kääntää puheen muualle mutta joskus hän ei vain kestä, ja silloin hän saattaa tiuskaista tai jopa huutaa ja kerran hän melkein lyö Siriusta.  
  
Dumbledore haluaa, että hän vakoilee muita ihmissusia killalle, ja hän on kaksi viikkoa poissa eikä ajattele mitään muuta kuin sitä vettä kadulla, sitä helvetin vettä, ja Siriusta joka luulee kahlanneensa kotiin polvia myöten vedessä, ja Siriusta joka suutelee häntä sohvalla ja keittiössä ja painaa hänet seinää vasten ja kylpyhuoneen ovensuussa ottaa häneltä suihin. Hän on vähän yllättynyt kun tajuaa palanneensa hengissä kotiin, ja Sirius on häntä vastassa ulko-ovella silmät eksyneempinä kuin koskaan.  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Sirius sanoo suoraan hänen korvaansa noin kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin ja hän yrittää olla kuulematta, hän ei pysty ottamaan kaikkea kerralla. _Remus Remus Remus_ kuiskaa Sirius ja Remus painaa hänet sänkyä vasten ja liukuu syvemmälle ja odottaa kärsivällisesti vaikka se tuntuu aivan mahdottomalta, ja Siriuksen kantapäät osuvat häntä selkään ja iho tuoksuu samalta kuin ennenkin ja ilma on raskasta ja imelää ja häntä pyörryttää, ja Sirius pitää silmänsä kiinni ja huulensa raollaan ja Remus tulee melkein saman tien. Siriuksen iho on nihkeä ja kaikki on kesken ja kaikki on palasina, hän suutelee vatsaa ja lantiota ja polvia ja lopulta leukaa ja poskia ja huulia. Sirius tulee lopulta mutta ei suutele takaisin vaan kääntyy selin häneen ja nukkuu melkein kolme tuntia.  
  
**  
  
Sirius ei katso häntä silmiin.  
  
Hän ilmiintyy Jamesin ja Lilyn kotiovelle ja istuu keittiössä ja kuuntelee miten Harry heittelee lelulohikäärmeitä pitkin lattiaa ja sanoo että kaikki on huonommin, se muuttuu pahemmaksi, _hän ei enää luota minuun._ James ja Lily katsovat toisiinsa, ja kotona hän katsoo peiliin ja miettii luottaako enää itsekään.  
  
Joku on vakooja eikä se ole hän, hän tietää sen mutta kukaan muu ei tiedä, ja tavallaan hän ymmärtää vaikka haluaakin samalla huutaa ja lyödä ja vaatia luottamusta. Dumbledore hymyilee hänelle surullisesti. Peter katsoo häntä kuin hän olisi lähtenyt jonnekin jo kauan aikaa sitten. James taputtaa häntä olkapäälle. Sirius suutelee häntä ja panee häntä mutta ei katso häntä enää.  
  
Yhtenä aamuna Sirius polttaa olohuoneessa ja luulee että lattialla on vettä, ja Remus kahlaa veden läpi hänen luokseen ja heittää savukkeen ulos kadulle ja jää sitten makaamaan lattialle ja miettii että nyt olisi hyvä hetki painaa pää pinnan alle. Mutta tietenkään vettä ei ole oikeasti olemassa, on vain Sirius joka kääntää hänelle selkänsä ja sulkee ulko-oven mennessään.

**Author's Note:**

> En tiedä mitä sanoisin tästä ficistä. Kirjoitin tämän kahdessa osassa, ensin pari tuntia ennen kuin piti lähteä lauantai-illan keikalle ja sitten pari tuntia silmät ristissä kun tulin sieltä keikalta, mutta rehellisyyden nimissä olin hautonut tätä visiota kyllä ehkä viikon tai pari viikkoa. Toivottavasti nämä teemat toimii myös muille kuin mulle tänään.


End file.
